His Love Of A Queen
by HighOnSky
Summary: Pein must come to turnes with his no longer loving Konan and the loneliness that come with that. But will a young gypsy with a horrrible secret, Yame, change this? Will he be able to break down the wall around her heart? Will she even allow him to live?
1. The Girl Of His Dreams

**His Love of a Queen**

**A Pein Love Story**

**Part One **

**The Girl of His Dreams**

Pein walked through the small town with Konan at his heels, much to his displeasure. Konan was his best friend and nothing would ever change that but lately she tried less and less to try and hide her love for him. Pein use to think she may have been the one for him but recently he had been feeling that he was missing something in his life and it was real love. Konan loved him with all her heart but he just couldn't give that back in return. He had known her since they were young and to him she would always be that little girl his old self had fallen in love with. His body may love her but his soul which was now in a new body did not.

Pein sighed and pretended to listen as Konan went on and on about one thing or another. He had originally planned to head out here by himself but she had eyes and ears everywhere and had found out. As they walked towards the center of town they saw a big crowd in the square. As they got closer Pein heard a voice soft and sweet yet low and seductive. It was like nothing he could explain but no one could deny it was the most beautiful voice they had ever heard.

Not even thinking of Konan he pushed his way through the crowd to see the source of the song and saw that it came from another even more beautiful source. It was a girl of about 20 with pale shin and long thick black hair that fell down her back with a gentle wave of curls and her bangs fell into kaleidoscope eyes of swirling greens and blues that you could look at forever. She was dancing with light feet her twirls creating a pattern of circles in the dust her long black skirt cut on the sides revealing her long slender legs a purple wrap around her waist created a gentle rhythm as its decorative metal coins clanked together and her matching purple tank top showed her flat flawless navel with a belly button ring caught the light making the gold sparkle.

Pein just stopped and stared listening to her sweet song

" I enter your dreams, slowly unseen

And you cant stop me for I am the gypsy queen.

I am the dark, that waits your heart

you cant resist me for I am the gypsy queen.

You listen to my song,and soon you will long

the face of the gypsy queen.

Your eyes will grow tired, burning with desire

for now your in love with the gypsy queen.

Im in your head, im in your heart, im in your dreams

for now there nothing but the gypsy queen."

She ended her song with a bow and a large applause from her audience including Pein. It was then that he noticed something pulling on his cloak. He looked down to see a tiger cub with a hat in her mouth looking up at him with begging eyes. He gladly through in some money, probably more then was really necessary but when he looked up the young gypsy was looking at him a smile on her face her eyes scanning him with an almost analyzing look. As if she was debating something on only a subject she knew about. He stared back completely underneath her spell.

She must have made a decision because it was then she took up another dance this time centered around Pein. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but he began to grow tired and it was if reality was bending around him there was no one but him and her. Her dance grew more dreamlike as she came closer to him wrapping the scarf she had had in her hand around his neck and danced around him.

Pein was probably enjoying this a bit to much when Konan snapped him back into reality pushing the girl away her eyes in a death glare. The girl glared back her tiger at her feet growling. He to turned and glared at Konan saying "That was highly unnecessary Konan. I think you owe this beautiful young lady an apology." Konan looked at him her mouth open muttering something about how she deserved it but said sorry in the end met with more glares from Pein.

"Oh its quite alright I don't fuss over things that aren't worth anything in the first place. I focus on the things that matter. But thank you anyway its always refreshing to meet someone so nice to a traveling performer." she purred at Pein still close and her, slightly, hidden insult making Konan turn red. Pein continued to stare at the young gypsy determined to etch every detail of her into his memory never wanting to forget her. This was only broken when a wail of pain came from Konan.

"Ugh her stupid cat bit me! You made her do that you hag!" she hissed angrily aiming a kick at the small tiger and would have succeeded if in one quick moment the girl had swept Konan off her feet and was now holding a kunai to her throat. She made a growling noise that could have easily been mistaken for her tiger's.

"Nobody touch's Lilly you attention seeking witch!" she snarled. It was a good thing the crowd had now left or this would have created a huge scene. Pein looked at them both shocked. He had never expected someone so small to have the power to bring down Konan even if she was slightly off guard. He was pretty impressed and not even that concerned that Konan was still staring up at the girl who held her down.

In a few seconds he shook his head clear of his thought and gently placed a hand on the girls arm saying calmly "Now please ladies lets not fight it would be such a waste for either of you to get hurt. Again im sorry for my partners rudeness allow me to buy you lunch perhaps?" Pein asked trying to cover the pleading in his voice. He didn't want to reveal to either of them how bad he wanted her to accept.

The girl reluctantly stepped of off Konan and picked up Lilly stroking her between the ears. "Well I would take you up on the offer but I can not be around that women much longer. But perhaps if she would be so kind as to leave." she said her voice purr like again as she stood almost nose to nose with Pein. He hoped she couldn't tell that he would gladly be free of Konan. He wasn't to worried however since he had had so many years of keeping his face expressionless.

Konan huffed and puffed walking away muttering something about how she couldn't believe Pein and about how no hussy could possibly really catch his attention. Trying to convince herself more then anything. The gypsy girl's true smile returned making Pein melt. Something stirred inside him a feeling he had never felt before something so strange … like something he had been waiting for had finally happened.

Before he could say anything the girl hooked her arm through his and said "Now that shes gone how bout that lunch? By he way my name is Yame Yoi. Whats yours?" her voice was light and carefree but there was something about it. Something almost fake and strained as if she was forcing herself to act this way. Pein paid no attention he was to absorbed in her.

"My name …," he thought if he should tell her or not but figured it couldn't harm anything "well you can call me Pein. Hmmm Yame Yoi Sweet Dream the name fits you well." he said knowing that he was bound to dream of her tonight.

She exchanged a look with Lilly then laughed and muttered "You have no idea." The tiger made a small purring sound that almost sounded like laughter. Again Pein paid no attention his mind cloudy with Yame in his presence. Yet something in the back of his mind told him to snap out of it to come back to reality but this power, this girl, was to much even for him. He had no idea that this day would change his life forever.

He escorted Yame to a small dinner and took the seat opposite hers studying her face once more noticing more smaller details now such as the forced almost painful smile on her lips and a glazed look to her eyes as if she tried her hardest to hide something or hold something back and even the way her nose would twitch just slightly when Pein came very close to touching her.

They sat in silence for a long time Pein not sure what to say and Yame not caring enough to say anything. Finally Pein broke the silence with a question that he had no clue where it had come from. "What are you doing to me? What were you doing to those people?" he asked his voice returning to his own cold harsh voice. Surprising both Yame and himself.

Her eyes for just a moment flashed a sign of fear and her whole body tensed. She looked down at the tea she was sipping saying only "You have no right to ask me what I was doing when you yourself do horrible things." she looked at him her eyes no longer full of fear but now full of teasing and playfulness but Pein could tell that she was a force to be reckoned with and he did not want to cross her. Again that voice in his head said there was something not right about her.

Pein looked at her lowering his eyes as she put on a smile not a happy smile but smile of victory. She knew that he would ask her no more questions and he was sure if Yame really wanted to she could make him see things he never wanted to see again. He couldn't explain it but this turned him onto her more then anything.

Yame must have sensed this because she leaned in close to him the smile still on her face whispered in a seductive low voice "In your dreams Pein and trust me I know dreams." Then with that she got up and left. Making sure to brush his face gently with her hand and she walked past him. And there he was left with only the smell of a foreign perfume and the warmth of skin on his cheek.


	2. A Dream Like No Other

**His Love Of A Queen**

**A Pein Love Story**

**Part Two**

**A Dream Like No Other**

Pein sat in his room watching the flame of the candle dance on the walls which reminded him of the gypsy girl Yame. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had been almost a week and she had never left his mind even once. Even so far away it was like he was still underneath her spell. It was driving him crazy. He had thought about going out and trying to find her again but with Konan always in his business it was hard to find a moment to get away. He was surprised she wasn't bothering him right now.

Then, as if on cue, there was a knocking on the door. Pein cursed under her breath knowing who it was bound to be. He was right when the door opened and he saw the blue hair and dark eyes of Konan looking at him through the dark. "Pein you have hardly been out of your room for a week. What is it that is bothering you?" she said helping herself to a seat on his bed.

"Nothings wrong." Pein snapped at her. He wasn't in the mood to put up with her right now. Konan glared at him and Pein could almost feel the power radiating off of her. Yet he didn't care what she did any more. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

"You thinking of that gypsy wench again aren't you! Ugh how could you possibly be attracted to some like her. She was obviously just after your money and a free meal. Just forget about her and focus on me for awhile." she cooed at him running a hand down his face.

Pein pushed her with away a scowl and said "No its not her you foolish women. We are getting sloppy lately. We have done nothing to advance our power or our plan. Konan I want you to head out on a intelligence mission for me. Gather where about on the nine tailed fox since he left his village. Understood?" Konan glared at him and stood up fiercely. She nodded and reluctantly exited out of the room muttering under her breath.

Once he heard the click of the door he smiled to himself. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Konan, even as stubborn as she was, would never refuse a direct order. This gave him time to find out more about the girl that constantly ran through his dreams.

Pein made his to the town where he had first met the girl who had enticed him. He stopped and asked the locals if they had seen or knew anything about Yame. They all told him the same thing that she sometimes stopped by to perform but disappeared soon after with out a trace. After this he felt more hopeless then before. He took a seat on a park bench and looked up at the sky. How could such a beautiful day be full of such let down.

Pein was about to just give up and leave when he heard a whisper in his ear "What do you think you are doing here?" it hissed. Pein turned around ready to attack but froze seeing the angry face of Yame accompanied by her tiger Lilly. She grabbed onto his throat with a vice like grip and hissed again "I asked you what you are doing here!"

Gasping for breath and struggling to get free he managed to mutter "I was looking for you." This however seemed to be the wrong thing to say because in a quick second she threw him into the nearest tree. While he was recovering from the shock she walked over slowly with a grace that didn't match the murderous look in her always changing eyes.

Pein tried to move but in a wave of her hand chains suddenly appeared around his hands tying him to the tree. He let out a gasp of surprise he had never seen anything like this before. Yame was now standing in front of him a cocky smile on her face. "You thought you could just enter my realm and defeat me? You may be powerful Pein but here I control all things, I am the ultimate ruler, I am truly the queen." she said holding his face in her hand.

Pein glared at her his battle instincts now in full gear. Seeing no escape at the moment the only thing he could think of was to keep her talking and wait for an opening. "What our you talking about your realm? I am in a park near a small village. How could you possibly be in control here?" he said coldly yet also curious.

Yame let out a bell like laugh as she took a step back from him and Lilly circled around her feet letting out a purr like laugh. "Did you hear that Lilly my dear he thinks he can fool us? Such a fool a fool he is. Now tell me Pein what were you planning to do with me? Kill me? Take my powers? Or perhaps you want me to join your little club? Now I want an answer what are you here for?" she said and with another wave of her hand a dagger appeared in her hands.

Pein stared at the dagger that had not been there a second ago. What the hell kind of jutsu was this? A powerful genjutsu perhaps? Before he had the chance to do anything she slid the dagger across his chest ripping his cloak and staining it with red. He let out a small yell as she whispered in his ear "Until you tell me what you are after all your dreams shall be under my control. I will teach you to try and manipulate Yame the Queen of Dreams. For now wake up Pein, wake up and learn to fear your dreams."

Pein woke up with a gasp on the bench park. "It was just a dream … ahh!" he let out a scream of pain as he placed a hand on his chest. He looked at his hand and saw it covered with blood. Pein looked down at his chest and saw the cut Yame had made in his dream … or was it a dream at all? What the hell kind of girl was Yame?


	3. Pieces Of The Past

**His Love Of A Queen**

**A Pein Love Story**

**Part Three**

**Pieces Of The Past**

Pein tossed and turned in his bed unable and not wanting to go to sleep. After his encounter with Yame this afternoon in what she said was a dream he wasn't anxious to go to sleep. He wasn't sure if he believed her about it being a dream or if it was a genjutsu but he wasn't in such a hurry to find out. Then again he kept thinking that the only way to figure out more about her was to allow himself to be put under her control. He sighed not knowing what to do anymore.

How is it that after what she had done to him this afternoon Pein still thought about her constantly? He kept telling himself it was just the jutsu but a tiny voice inside his head kept telling him that it wasn't her fault at all. Try as he might to ignore that voice it kept nagging at him to make a decision, stay awake and think about her or go to sleep and see her. After a long time Pein finally closed his eyes. If she was just going to be on his mind anyway he mind as well see her for real.

Slowly he felt his eye lids grow heavy and finally he was thrown into darkness. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in a big house and behind a little girl. He looked at the girl and she looked oddly familiar, it was something in her eyes. Then he realized he had seen those same eyes in a certain gypsy girl. Could this be a relative? Or could it possibly be .. Yame? He tried to call out to her but found that he had no voice. What was going on, he wondered slightly panicked.

"Father why do you and mother have to go fight?" the young Yame said sadly looking up at a man with the same black hair and kaleidoscope eyes but that's where the similarities ended. The mans face looked to be in a permanent scowl and a large scar ran across the right side of his face. That along with his massive build he looked quite menacing even to Pein.

"Because Yame we, the Yua clan, are the most powerful in the Night village. Without us this village would be nothing and that is why they have hired us to help them in there pathetic little war. That's why you should be proud of your family Yame. With our powers we alone shall win this war and we will be even wealthier then before and soon we will be the rulers of this village. So my little princess do not cry for you are the heiress to a legend." he said smiling down at his daughter as he wiped away her tears.

With a sniffle the young Yame smiled up at her and stood up to give him a hug. He hugged her back and then bent down on one knee. He clasped a gold locket around her neck and said to her "Yame while I am gone I want you to train everyday just as you always do. And remember when you wear this locket you carry the heart and soul of our clan." Then with a kiss to her head left her alone in the big house.

The scene changed now Pein was standing next to the young Yame as she cried over a grave marker. "Daddy why did you have to go. Why did you have to leave me alone daddy. You promised me you would win the war daddy you promised me ..." she said holding onto her locket tightly in her hand. She looked down at the locket in her hand and said "Now im the only one left daddy … I promise ill make you proud of me. Just like I was so proud of you." Then she walked off without looking back.

Then the scene changed yet again. This time Pein found himself in a busy city street and heard an all to familiar voice singing somewhere ahead of him. Pein was instantly enticed in the voice but all the people around him scowled and pushed there way in a hurry past him. Pein walked through the crowd to see Yame a bit older but still young dancing and singing slightly covered in dirt. She finished her song and beamed at a crowd that wasn't there and a man stopped. She smiled at him expectantly but instead he spit at her feet saying "They should have killed you along with the rest of the Yua clan! Your nothing but the filthy daughter of a power hungry tyrant. Your family hurt many of the families around here and if you knew what was good for you, you would run away and never come back."

Yua looked down at the ground a hurt expression on her face yet not surprised. Then without another word she turned and walked down the street her hands closed tight in a fist. Pein hurried to catch up to her and heard her say "Daddy did you lie to me? You said we were great yet everyone hates me … why daddy? Now I have nothing left here daddy so I have to leave. Im sorry daddy I let you down."

Pein's heart ached for the small girl and wanted nothing more then to reach out and give her a hug. As he began to reach out to her the scene changed again to the small happy face of Yame. Pein looked to see what she was looking at and was surprised to see a large circus tent. Pein was so caught up in his surroundings he hadn't seen the man standing next to Yame. The man placed a hand on her shoulder and said with a foreign accent "What do you say little princess does this seem like the kind of life you could live?"

Yame beamed up at him and said excitedly "Yes of course! I have been performing my whole life. The people back at home hated my dancing but here will people really love me ring master?" The ring master laughed cheerfully and patted her head softly.

"Of course. Your dancing is simply hypnotizing little princess. I am sure that one day you will be the star of the show! Now come Yame let me take you backstage to meet your new family." the ring master said guiding her along to the back. Yame followed him happiness shining in her large eyes. Pein followed them into the tent as the ring master was introducing Yame to the other performers. Yame looked happier then he had ever seen her as she demonstrated her dancing and was rewarded with a round of applause. Pein couldn't help but wonder why she would be showing him all these things as the scene changed yet again.

He was still in the back of the tent but this time as Yame walked in she looked the same age she was present day and was followed by a tiny Lilly. "That was a great performance Yame. You have trained that little girl well." a man with a whip in his hand said roughly as he bent down to stroke Lilly's ears.

Yame removed her bejeweled crown and said rather coldly "Yes she and I really bond. I guess I should thank you for giving her to me though Kahn. Now what do I owe the pleasure to this rare meeting?" as she pulled Lilly back to her side. Pein could tell from the glare she was giving this Kahn that she did not like him at all.

Kahn scowled at her as he started to walk towards her slowly "Ever since I joined this circus I thought I knew you from somewhere. Now I remember where after watching you dance. Your Yame Yua daughter of the infamous Makati Yua. The very man who ruined my life. Your family ruled over my village for years till they all died in the war. I never thought that there daughter had survived. I bet you never told your 'family' about your little powers now did you. They would have never let you join if they knew that you controlled the very dreams and minds of people who watch your dance." he said

Yame turned into a look of fear "I-it doesn't matter my family died when I was younger! Im just a performer im not hurting anybody! This has been my family for so long I don't know anything else. Please don't ruin this for me, I shouldn't have to pay for my fathers mistakes!" she said as she grabbed onto her locket. Just then the ring master walked in followed by what looked like the whole circus.

"Yame I heard about you. How could you hide this from us for so long. I am sorry but we cant have someone with a family line like yours jeopardize our family. Please leave and take your things with you." the ring master said and started to walk away seeming to not even care. Then Yame's face seemed to be change into one that was not her own.

"You fear me for what my father has done, fine. I will give you something to fear me for." she said and before the ring master could say a word a kunai was lodged in his back and he fell down dead. A panic spread amongst the performers but before any of them could exit Yame had killed them all with a multitude of small weapons she had hidden in her costume.

The darkness that had fallen over her face resided a little but her eyes were still full of hatred as she said to Lilly "Well it seems that no matter where I go the ones I love lie to me. Father promised to come back and he didn't. The ring leader promised me I would be loved and then he turned on me. He deserved to die. They all deserved to die for turning on me. That's why Lilly we can never let ourselves trust or love anyone but each other. Now come my dear its time to leave and start our new life." Lilly mewed in agreement as she followed her master out of the tent and over all the dead bodies.

Pein was frozen in fear at what he had just witnessed. Yame had just killed a hundred people in less then ten minutes. It was frightening and yet at the same time amazing. He was waiting for the scene to change again, he was now excited to see more of what she could do, but instead was met with an angry yell. Before he knew it he was encircled in a ring of white hot fire and was facing the present day Yame.

"How could you! What have you done to enter my own dreams! This is impossible this can not be happening." she said quietly to herself as she circled around Pein who was trying hard not to get burned. She finally turned on him and said "You somehow found a way to enter my own personal dreams Pein. Now prepare to die."


	4. Queen Of Misery

**His Love Of A Queen **

**A Pein Love Story**

**Part Four**

**The Queen Of Misery**

"Yame wait! What will killing me accomplish?" Pein said trying through the flames to look into her eyes. He expected to see them full of hate and anger but he was surprised to see … sadness. Complete and utter sadness. "Killing me wont fix your past but I can help you with your future. I can take you to a place where no matter what you have done or what you do, you will be excepted." he said trying his best to get through to her.

Yame hesitated for a second before saying "Your lying! That's what they all said and they lied. I will never be accepted anywhere I am nothing but an outcast. I have known nothing but misery and I never will. So don't try to save yourself I don't care who I hurt anymore." She said this with confidence but yet she couldn't hide the trembling in her hands.

"You will never know happiness if you keep telling yourself your an outcast. You have been hurt in the past but you don't know what the future will hold. Please Yame come with me let me show you what your missing out on." Pein said holding out his hand as the flames started to slowly die down. Yame had a few tears running down her face as she stared at his hand but she didn't move.

"You broke into my dreams to learn my weakness … that's what you do you use peoples weakness against them how can I trust you Pein? Why should I trust you" Yame said letting the flames die as she fell to her knees in silent sobs. "I want to trust you I really do but how can I?" she cried as Pein moved slowly towards her.

Pein sat down next to Yame and put a comforting arm around her. "I cant give you a reason as why you should trust me other then the fact that I didn't try to enter your dreams. I went to sleep fully ready for you to do your worst just because I wanted to see you. I had no way to know I would see what I saw tonight. I was actually wondering why you had shown me that." he said which was met with questioning looks from Yame.

"But how can that be our connection I should be the only one who can control and if you didn't find a way to reverse it then … what happened? I just don't understand Pein!" she cried throwing herself in his open arms as she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair as he tried to get her to calm down. "Pein from the moment I met you, you have had this strange effect on me. I don't know how to explain it." she said quietly.

"I know how you feel." he muttered into her hair before saying so she can hear "Maybe that's why you allowed me to see into your past. You say you didn't want me to see it but maybe somewhere down deep you did want me to see. You have been alone for so long you wanted someone to share your sadness with. Don't worry Yame you don't have to be alone any more. I will be there for you and I promise I will never betray you. You have a family waiting for you if you ever need one."

Yame rested her head on his chest as she said "Family ..." under her breath quietly. "Pein if your offering me a family what will that make you and I?" she asked looking up at him innocently. Pein thought that now she looked so much like the little he had seen looking up at the ring leader so long ago. A little just looking for love in a world that had done nothing but hurt her.

With a small kiss on her forehead he said "I will be what ever you want me to just know that no matter what happens I will be there for you. I will always protect you from anything that wants to hurt you and I will always care for you no matter what what happened in the past or what may happen in the future. But I cant do that unless you join me Yame. So will you come with me?"

Yame furrowed her brow in concentration before she said slowly "I don't want to be alone any more Pein … I want to come with you. Im not sure if what I am doing is right but I don't think that my father would want me to live in shame of being who I am. Meet me tomorrow at the place where we first met?" Pein nodded and the corners of her mouth twitched as she said a bit happier "Ok well till then good night Pein, and good night." Then in the snap of her fingers she was gone in a wisp of smoke.

Pein slept in peace for the rest of the night not dreaming about anything but he felt at peace. As if a certain someone was still watching over him. He woke up a smile on his face and it didn't take him long to rush out the door to meet Yame in town.

He had to control his pace as soon as he reached the town but he barely controlled himself when he saw a flash of long black hair and heard the ringing of hundreds of bracelets. Pein came up behind her and whispered in her ear "Are you looking for someone beautiful?" Yame jumped and turned fiercely to see who was behind her but relaxed when she saw it was Pein. "Are you two ready to go?" he asked looking down at the always present Lilly who purred up at him.

Yame nodded with a slight gulp and played nervously with her necklace. Pein held out his hand to her which she graciously took. She entwined her fingers with his as he pulled her closer to his side. Yame smiled shyly up at him as she said "Do you really think that I will fit in with the Akatsuki? It seemed like that girl sure hated me."

"Well Konan will probably still hate you but it seems like you can handle her." he said resulting in a blush from Yame, "but the others should accept you just fine not that you will see them much. They usually keep to themselves but if you ever need something from one of them you just tell me. I will make sure they do it."

Yame giggled slightly and said "I like a man with power. Well I just hope they are ready for me. Here I come new life .."


End file.
